comicadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
2013-10-26 - Do Not Give Up
It's been a long six months, but soon Tim Drake will be starting Metro U and getting a nice degree in Criminology, not that he doesn't have the know how anyway, but a paper that says he does means a lot. Walking through the front door he sets his travel bag down in the foyer, dressed in a leather jacket with jeans and a white semi silk t-shirt. "Hello... Bruce... Alfred..." he says calling out, given the time of night they are probably in the cave, he himself would have gone to his father's house, but he really REALLY doesn't want the argument. There is actually, arguing heard...which is likely more than a little unusual. "What am I supposed to say?!" Bruce raising his voice? Alfred can be heard, "Not using the word 'disappointed' would be highly useful," his British accent chipped as he reveals obvious disapproval at Bruce's tone and actions. And that is when the two enter the main hall where Tim is, and Bruce freezes. "Tim." There have been strange cryptic messages sent to Drake lately. Where before Batman stated he needed an additional set of hands just a month before, they suddenly stopped stating things are covered and there would be new information when Drake got back. "Master Tim," Alfred said, almost looking thankful. "Welcome home." He hasn't forgotten his manners at least. The silent Cassandra is making one of her rare appearances over in the Manor then. Barbara's been in somewhat high spirits since her recent.. call it exuberance at the indignities heaped upon Calculator, and it has almost been creepy. So Cassandra is back in the Mansion for a few hours before heading out again on patrol, otherwise remaining in the back and wearing a set of black sweats. Alfred places a hand on Damian's shoulder. "I know I'm not the one that should be saying this right now, Master Damian, but it's going to be alright."' Tim looks over the both of them. "Well, that answers my question if anyone was home." he says and nods to Alfred. "Good to be home, Russia was.. well, to say the least It will be good to sleep in a bed regularly again." he says with a smirk, yeah, he did some really learning. "Sorry I couldn't get back sooner, some Heroine dealer was distributing bad supply to second class citizens, killing them a lot quicker then usual." he states. "Hi Cass." he calls, not missing a beat where Batgirl is concerned. The thing about the main hall was that it had the stairs that led up to the bedrooms and other such areas. The kitchen was downstairs. Which meant to get from one to another you had to walk through the main hall. While the arguing goes on, perhaps a bit too loud, there had been someone sneaking about trying to remain unobtrusive. And now as things get quiet she deems it 'safe' to come out. Carrie dashes out of the kitchen carrying a tray loaded down with snacks. A few sodas, a pint of Ben and Jerry's, a can of whipped cream, and the utensils required to eat everything. Before she can get far however she skids to a halt carefully balancing everything as she comes face to face with... everyone. "... Don't mind me!" She offers cheerily while starting to sideline toward the stairs. "Just taking a study break!" The ginger-haired girl with glasses flashes a smile as she tries not to stare openly at the dark haired man that had just arrived and was apparently well known. Master Drake? Instantly her eyes dart to the stairs with a look of apprehension. Was Damian still eavesdropping? Cassandra Cain gives a silent nod of acknowledgement over at Tim then of his presence, but does not respond vocally otherwise. At the approach of Carrie her eyes narrow fractionally then as she moves out of the way. She's still not quite sure what to make of the new arrivals then at the Mansion then, but Bruce seems to trust them, so for now she shall tolerate their presence. Damian was indeed still eavesdropping. The short dark haired boy is crouched by the top of the stairs but with all the commotion going on downstairs he figures it is safe to stand up and make a show of just passing by. He stops and looks down at the gathering on the floor below, dressed in his white hoodie and jeans, the hood is pulled up shrouding his face for the most part, but even so Tim can probably feel the icy stare all the same. "So he's back," Damian says as he turns and starts down the stairs. Bruce's eyes snap from Tim toward Damian, and his jaw works. Then back toward Tim. Alfred frowns distinctively at Bruce, and it is perhaps that very frowning, that finally makes Bruce move forward. "Well, since everyone decided to clog the main hall, we may as well get introductions over." Yes, someone forgot their manners. Still, Bruce works to try and slyly take a deep breath. "Tim Drake, this is Carrie Kelley and Damian Wayne." He glances toward Alfred and then quickly looks away at the older man's glare. "And welcome home." Well, that was abrupt, but at least he said it. Robin tilts his head at the two new ones. He looks to Bruce and blinks. "Wayne... " he then look over Damion, and putting together the visage of the youth. "How... okay well I think I can figure out how.. but... who..." He says, and then takes in Carrie. "Hello..." he says and tilts his head, putting two and two together he looks to Bruce, and in Russian he says. "You replaced me?" he says, and it's not proper Russian either, more of a poor man's dialect, a proper speaker wouldn't catch the words unless they were a native speaker, or been speaking said language for years. She can't follow the language, but Cassandra can read intent behind words, which is nearly as good. So she watches, eyes honing in on the body language over of the two as Bruce and Tim conversed then, narrowing lightly then and taking a half, instinctive step to flank Tim to back him up. Carrie Kelley glances over toward Damian when he comes down with such a remark. Given his earlier statements about how he felt toward Tim Drake she was understandably worried. A glance is cast down to the tray of snacks she held only to look up again when Tim starts to speak Russian. She knew a few words, here and there, enough to get the gist of any criminal deals that may be going down. Like Cassandra she could tell tension though. Without further haste she steps forward thrusting the tray at Alfred with a quick, "Hold this please," and once her hands were free she spins around with a bright grin. While everyone else was tensely acting as if they were about to have a thrown down drag out fight she bravely ducks between them all to interpose herself between Bruce and Tim. And unless she's stopped her arms are thrown wide to grab Tim in a hug. "It's so good to finally meet you! I've heard so much about you! You must be tired after your trip, are you hungry? There's plenty of left overs from dinner I can heat up real quick," she babbles, turning around again as she looks between everyone, "We should go sit down and catch up instead of standing around like a bunch of spuds." Damian steps down to the main floor eyes still fixed on Tim. "Yes, his /real/ son. Your services are no longer needed here Drake, but thanks for stopping by," he says with a false solicitousness which quickly fades when Carrie hugs the little usurper like he belonged here. "Tt. Traitor," he grumbles crossing his arms and staring pointedly elsewhere. Alfred is quick to catch the tray and smiles gently at Carrie, almost thankfully as he knows she will do what she can to soothe the situation. "Bet you can't," is Bruce's response to Tim in Russian of not much better dialect. That sounded vaguely sarcastic. And he then raises an eyebrow at Tim as if to dare him to do something about Carrie. Welcome to his life's hell young man. Least it wasn't him she was hugging this time. "That would be stating it big Damian. And you have a funeral to attend of one undercover police officer," a point being made from Bruce. "It's tomorrow at four o'clock, The Church of God on Bellevue Street. I'll have proper clothes and an identity for you to go as." Alfred looks about to say something to Bruce, but this time Bruce halts him, "Regret isn't enough Alfred. He has to see what his actions do to others, and that life is precious for a reason." It isn't often that Bruce and Alfred openly argue. Though Bruce then turns his attention toward Tim and Carrie, "And it's complicated. Her case folder is accessible by you down below, and Carrie can explain things as well. If you share the name, if she changes hers, that's up to you two. Just decide how you are going to handle it in the field so communications don't end up confusing. She's useful and other than the hugging, is actually not very annoying." Yes, Bruce went there. Even Alfred rolls his eyes, "Thankfully, I don't need to translate that for you Miss Carrie," as if she knows Bruce well enough to figure out that it's approval. He then looks at the tray, "And where do you want this young Miss? Furthermore, will you be patrolling today Miss Cassandra, or remaining behind for the entertainment?" He says it so properly! That one may miss the sarcastic jest in it... Robin gets hugged, and frowns as he looks at her. "Uhh, nice to meet you to." He says before he gently tried to pull Carrie off him, he is supposed to be mad, not be hugged by an over bubbly teenager. Though, when Damion speaks he frowns. "Save your aggression for the training room." He says, before looking to Bruce with a frown. "Case file, got it... how about I take her off your hands for a while, assess her and see where things should go, since you have Damion to worry about." he says, he doesn't mind if she is a special case, which is Bruce-Latin for 'not my idea'. He looks to Cassie and gives her a nod. "If you wait for a bit Cass, I'll join you on patrol, I want to check the docks." he says, there should be a shipment comming in that he really wants to intercept. Cassandra Cain glances over at Tim, and gives a light nod of acknowledgement. And Alfred's sarcasm is noted and given an even slighter nod. She'll be heading out shortly then. She never thought that life with the Bats would be weirder than life with the Birds, and Cassandra lets out a quiet and silent sigh then, almost imperceptible. Damian turns from the wall back to look at his father. There is a deep look of betrayal on the boy's face, which is mixed with an unhealthy does or rage boiling underneath. "Yes father," he grits out between clenched teeth, then Drake speaks and Damian finds a new target for that rage. The youngest Wayne rounds on Tim and snarls "Why wait for the training room?" he says stalking towards the usurper fists clenched and when he's close enough and if nobody stops him he throws a fist right at Tim's face and follows it up with a kick to the sternum. Carrie Kelley doesn't try to hug too long. It was a quick catch and release--with a bit of a quick frisk to judge how armed Tim Drake was. Good to know in case it came to blows between him and Damian. Or anyone else for that matter. "Love you too, Boss," she quips back to Bruce as she steps back moving to Damian's side. "WE have a funeral to attend," she corrects as the bubbly persona fades with a look of pain crossing her face. And then her eyes snap up toward Tim with a look of surprise. "What?" Take her off his hands? Turning to Bruce she just inquires, "Boss?" to see what his response to that was. If it weren't for being distracted by this she may have had the chance to grab Damian. But he's quick, and she wasn't expecting him to launch himself at Tim right here and now. "Damian!" There are five world class martial artists in the room. The best of the best. Not counting Alfred, who is no slouch. One of them holds herself better than the rest. Even as all are likely to leap out into action as a blow is thrown, Cassandra is likely the first to react, having likely read the gestures of the body before the others which would hopefully give her that extra 'jump' required to maintain her advantage. As such, as the blow would be moving, gesture cocked, she would likely tweak to the side to get better positioning, people moving in slow motion for her as she went to anticipate the way the others would move - whether defending, counterattacking, dodging or blocking as she went to weave just enough out of the way. Enough for her hand to fly up and shoot if possible towards a pressure point juncture on Damian's neck and shoulder that if she would connect even as the room was likely to outbreak in a whirl of fists, feet, and other implements, would hopefully drop the instigator like a Mack truck. Tim blinks as he sees the incoming attack, though, he knew the outcome, and that outcome was Cassie, taking a simple step back, a small rod sliding from his sleeve as he watches Cassie do what she does best, the extendable rod only a back up in case Damien get past her, and if he is able to do that, then he deserve a 'go all out' Tim Drake. His demeanor stays resolved with a slight frown. Damian is totally focused on Tim so doesn't see the nerve punch coming until the last second he shifts his stance, twists his neck, but doesn't completely avoid it. His vision darkens his muscles slacken and he hits the ground, but he's blinking back to consciousness in moments glowering up at Tim and Cassie. He is too numb to vault back to his feet but he manages to get up all the same. "Stay out of this," he growls at Cassie. "This is between me and the usurper." And Bruce? He did not even budge. "Cassandra," his tone commanding. "Tim could have handled it himself. Damian will give him a more difficult time with you defending him now. Simply telling Damian to leave him the hell alone isn't going to accomplish anything; Tim will just have to show Damian why I choose to have him at my side." Yes, excellent wording on Bruce's part, NOT! Alfred looks a little horrified, but quickly hides it. This time, he moves to hand the stray to poor Carrie. He moves forward swiftly, "Enough, I'd have to clean the blood up off the carpet," his British accent brooking no argument. And Alfred of all people, moves to gently shoo Cassandra aside with his body language and moves to steady Damian as long as the young man does not yank away. "I believe Miss Carrie has some snacks to share with you Damian. Why don't you two have them in the sitting room? Bruce can join you," it did not sound like a suggestion. Robin frowns and looks at Damian, but then turns to Bruce. "I doubt one, or even one hundred beatings would change his mind about wanting to kill me. he turns and gives Cassie a look of thanks. " Carrie Kelley had begun to step forward intending to try to grab Damian. When Cassandra moves in though her eyes snap toward her and every muscle stiffens with the sudden urge to protect her friend. Thankfully she has better control than that--Tim was a Robin. If he were trained by Batman he could handle himself. It's Damian, and Cassandra, hat she considered the wildcards. It leaves her hesitating so that she's in the perfect position for Alfred to push the tray back into her arms which she takes with a mute nod. A single deep breath is drawn to get herself back to her center of balance mentally and emotionally. "We should all chill out some. We're on the same team one way or another. Let's just sit and talk a bit." Tipping her head to the side she urges, "Come on, Damian." Cassandra Cain's body seethes with rage. Suppressed, but flaring to the surface like a silent scream. Tim is her friend, and someone who has saved her life. This blatant favoritism by Bruce for his son defies her sense of logic and reading then, this blatant double standard. OF course in a way it is completely understandable, Damian is Bruce's son, and circumstances are incredibly difficult for them both. But for Cassandra, things of emotion and turmoil are things of black and white. There are no shades of grey. But she has been given an order, and she stands down. Body flaring with rage, suppressed beneath the surface, but she suppresses herself and holds it in. Resisting the urge to hiss at Damian that to her that in her mind he is the usurper. Should one be cued in to her body language, it would be readable off it on the normally suppressed girl like a flaming brand. But she takes a step back, and merely nods. Robin frowns and looks at Damian, but then turns to Bruce. "I doubt one, or even one hundred beatings would change his mind about wanting to kill me. Did he give Dick this much trouble?" He turns and gives Cassie a look of thanks. "Come let's hit the streets, at least out there I know where the attack will come from." he says, wondering if he should get a dog or something, in case Damion tries to kill him in his sleep. Taking note of Cassandra being pretty upset, he sighs. "C'mon, we have citizens to protect." he says, placing a hand on her shoulder, if he is allowed. "Correct," Damian says to Tim. "Too bad you can't even beat me once without your stick or your nanny," he jerks his head at the barely contained body of rage that is Cassie. Things might have escalated from there but Alfred is there throwing some much needed sanity in the mix. He looks up at Alfred and nods wordlessly moving away to the sitting room behind Carrie. Though Drake's word do cause him to pause "tt. I don't need you to be sleeping to kill you Drake," then he carries on towards the sitting room for snacks. Bruce looks pointedly at Cassandra when she doesn't understand, but then toward Tim, "He will learn. You taught me some important lessons." Basically, if you can teach Bruce something, you can teach just about anyone something. Honestly, he rather be out there with Tim right now. But a deep breath is taken and slowly let out, as if he was entering a meditative stance. "Carrie," the order coming natural to him with the girl. "Go with them, update Tim on what has been going on. And I still need to talk to you later...the Joker is off-limits." A pointed reminder to her that he wasn't very pleased with her actions there in taking Damian in with her. "Call for me immediately." Then toward Damian, "That's enough. You have needless hatred toward him, deal with it. There is much you can learn from him," and Bruce then moves to take the poor tray from Carrie's hands. "Tim is actually a better detective than even me," he states it so matter-of-factly. "So just hope you have no secrets you want to keep buried, Damian." Alfred sighs, and continues to usher Damian into the room. Carrie Kelley had begun to turn to head to the sitting room as Alfred suggested. At least she would have the chance to try to calm Damian down from this, and maybe talk some sense into him about not trying to go for Tim's throat. She doesn't get far when Bruce speaks up telling her what to do. "Right, Boss," she states though she frowns faintly. When the tray is taken with it goes the last of her reason to linger after being given such an order. Instead she looks up just a moment to say in reply, "Wasn't hunting him. Thought it'd just be some recon on his goons." Which was true--The Joker was NOT someone she took lightly. Resisting the urge to sigh she turns then glancing toward Cassandra and Tim. "Guess we should get to work." There is a nod from Cassandra to Carrie and to Tim. But she has one thing to make amends for first, to apologize for violating the sanctity of the abode. She quickly bolts after Alfred, and gives him something that is very, very un-Cassandra like. Mainly a quick hug, and a loud enough to hear for the others, "Sorry." The hug is tight and affectionate, and the apology is given freely and openly along with a more quietly murmured, "Will not do again." Then another quick hug before the girl heads off after the others to leave. Damian stops and turns towards his father looking past Alfred and the tray of snacks. His bravado is gone replace by a raw anger "You shouldn't have bothered to come get me father, mother was just as able at locking me away and pitting me against her disciples," he says in a quiet angry voice. Straight backed he turns and carries on to the sitting room not daring to look back. Robin moves towards the batcave, and turns to Cassie with a smile. "That was a nice thing you did for Alfred, Cass, Proud of you." he says, and then looks to Carrie. "The joker got one robin already, I was lucky, because I was better trained, but still, don;t give him a reason to get another one." he says, a bit of concern for the newbie as he enters the cave. "Anyway, I wanted to check out the docks, when i was in Russia, I managed to stop most of the shipments, but one had already left, so I want to see about intercepting that shipment." he says as he walks towards the vault, and looks at his robin costume. "I'll take point." Bruce nods at Carrie. They will still speak later, but he accepts the explanation rather than believing it an excuse. The amount of trust in a short amount of time would likely surprise Tim, between Bruce and Carrie. Alfred blinks in surprise at the action, and then smiles softly, "Thank you Miss Cassandra." But he then says softly toward Damian, "He doesn't mean pit, he means to learn from. You can learn from people without violence and competition Damian. Family is not always about conflict." And Bruce actually winces slightly at those words. Alright, so maybe he didn't phase things the best, letting his anger carry him. Apparently Cassandra isn't the only one that owes an apology, "How about some tea Alfred? While...Damian and I...talk." Evil word, talk! But of all things, Bruce is carrying a damn tray with ice cream and other snacks as he asks, "Were the two of you really planning to eat all of this?" Bruce is...trying. Failing, but trying. Damian looks back at Alfred and arches an eyebrow "There would be no need for conflict if father stopped picking up strays," he replies, though his tone is less biting than when he spoke to Bruce a second ago. He turns back when Bruce speaks, and he flinches. Yes talk is an evil word. Talk is outside of the game plan. Back home with his mother he'd say something biting and there would be punishment. This though, this is different. He enters the sitting room and glances up at the tray. "I don't know Carrie got the food, I suspect she was trying to cheer me up." He moves to a chair and sinks down heavily arms crossed. Alfred pats Damian's shoulder, "Young Master, opening one's heart is always a terrifying thing, but it is also very rewarding." He then takes his leave to go get tea for Bruce. Bruce sets the tray down and sits down on the couch himself. He stares at it. "I suppose we should at least attempt to eat some of it, and at least let her think we are cheered up." Bruce is just as lost with the sentiment as Damian is. "She really does appear to railroad over everyone," Bruce confesses. "..." He still stares at the tray. Damian's brow raises sceptically and says "What is stealing me away from my mother and the League if not railroading?" he counters archly still not uncrossing his arms. "Not that I didn't go willingly. Besides Carrie has made herself an ally to me here, even though this is not her Gotham. Anyhow, I am sure you have not brought me here to talk about Carrie. What is my punishment to be? Or am I to be shipped back to the League?" "There is a difference. It was to give you a chance at a different life, the ability to choose. You had no choice with the League of Assassins. There is no compassion there, no forgiveness, no hope, no lo...," but Bruce stops at the last word as Alfred enters, He nods to the older man, accepting his tea. Alfred also delivers one of Damian's favorite drinks to the young man. "Alfred, could you please take the ice cream and put it away?" Bruce is not touching that. Alfred nods, "Of course," and moves to take the ice cream to put it back into the freezer, hiding his smile. He moves to take his leave after giving Damian and encouraging wink. "There are consequences to your actions Damian, but this is not the League." Bruce is silent for a moment before he says, "I'll arrange to have Carrie go with you to the funeral. I want you to see what grief is. The real reason I'm upset is not truly because you disobeyed me, that is just a smart part. It is because there was a death. To make matters worse, it was the death of a good man." Bruce is struggling to find the right words, but he is trying. "When you were there, what were your thoughts in that moment? Defeating Joker, or saving the man?" Damian accepts the tea, and the wink with a single nod, his gratitude is plain in his expression however. He turns back to Bruce, his arms are uncrossed now and his tea is sat in his lap as he listens. "Yes father I will go," he says about the funeral looking down at his tea. When the question is asked Damian looks up again. "I won't lie, I wanted to defeat the Joker." Bruce blinks at the expression Damian gives to Alfred, but says nothing upon it. Bruce relaxes back into the couch, taking another drink of his tea. He then finally says, "I already knew that, but I needed you to recognize that. You put your own personal victory over the safety and life of another. To be a hero, is to put others lives before your own personal goals." He studies the cup for a few moments. "This is...difficult to explain, to teach. I've always just instinctively known this. It is why after years and countless mentors from even the darkest arts, none could break me or force me to cross that line. But for you, this is an alien thought process. This is something Talia would have never thought, something you would have never experienced in the League of Assassins. Many things that are natural for others to grasp, will be difficult for you." Bruce finally looks back up to his son. "I don't want you to stop trying though. I don't want you to close yourself off to these new experience, the importance of these life's lessons. They...hurt, but you will become a better man, even a better human being because of them." He shrugs one shoulder a little awkwardly. Bruce Wayne, a man gifted with the English language and many others, is often at a loss of words with his son. "I am trying father," Damian says about trying to learn their ways. "But you are right, I am different I was raised differently and do not understand some things that come naturally to others," he says. "But I am still a worthwhile student and I am learning," he pauses and takes a sip from his tea turning his head towards the window. "I am beginning to understand some of it. I've watched people die before and felt nothing, but this time, that man's death hurt. I could have saved him but I failed and now he is gone. It still hurts," He still doesn't turn back from the windows but he says "I don't know what do about that." Bruce's shoulders relax just a bit. "Then...that is progress." And he is thankful for that. He finishes off his tea and then sets it aside. "I have some plans to complete for Carrie to attend the funeral with you. Try to stay out of sight of the cameras. Get some rest in the meantime. Tomorrow will be...an experience." He then moves to stand from the couch, leaving Damian with the cookies and whatnot. Least the ice cream was put away so it didn't melt. And Damian may or may not realize at the funeral tomorrow...there is a strangely suited man that is glimpsed at times, that looks a little like Bruce and yet...not.